SPD: Samurai Patrol Delta
by Bluefire510
Summary: The past and the future meet once more in this thrilling sequel. Jayden and Mia's daughter Eve travels back in time when Octoroo's plan of erasing the Samurai Rangers from history comes into play. An unexpected team will from to stop the Nighlok from wreaking havoc across time. New Rangers, new weapons, all leading up to the final battle that will decide the fate of the universe.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The great impact rattled the inside of my head, nearly sending me into a coma but instead threw me on the ground. The entire shuttle blinked red with the emergency alarm and I brought myself back onto my knees.

My hands flew to the controls and levers in front of me. I knew what to do, though I don't remember being in a time machine before. I tapped into the navigations system and read my location.

"Not far from Delta command center," I double checked the coordinates, "In fact, I never left the city. Then why does it feel so strange."

Then, those darn headache happened again. Forgotten moments in my life were bursting from their hold. Some I didn't even remember being apart of. Fighting Moogers? Time traveling? It felt almost like a dream. It grew too much for me and I instinctively brought my hand to my right pocket where my Delta Morpher used to be, feeling an empty space.

Oh right. _He _stole it.

_Where is he?_ I mentally asked myself. A deep growl echoed off the halls behind me. He must have broken out of utility closet. _I have to get out of here. _

The insisting pains were hindering my vision, I was swaying from side to side heading for a different corridor. I pushed the blue button that operated the door and I was suddenly saw a junction of four more doors. Four different paths to choose, only one led to safety. I shut the door closed, but a door couldn't stop a... Nighlok. I chose the one on the farthest right and I ran for it.

My rubber boots slipped too easily on the floor as I headed towards the familiar shuttle door. _Yes! I chose the right one_.

I was nearly there. But the Nighlok had other plans. The power suddenly shut down. Not even the alarm was functioning anymore. This Nighlok was not like the ones in my parents' stories. This one was smarter, using common sense and intelligence beyond any monster and, possibly, any regular human being. Then, a hand shot out from the darkness and latched onto my foot, pulling me to the ground.

I landed hard on my chin and the Nighlok proceeded to drag me to him. Twisting and turning over, I faced my captor and grabbed my Delta Blaster from its holster then fired blindly. I was able to get a few blasts in before he finally let me go. I ditched the Blaster since it was out of charge.

Then the lights came back on and I was able to see the Nighlok as clear as day.

He had a figure like a human, but was too heartless to be even considered human. Metal and cracked monitor screens decorated his bulky armor. He glowed, for his armor seemed to be made of LED lights. His helmet covered his face, which was typically the most gruesome feature. And for that I was grateful.

He drew out its sword and made to slash at me but I deflected with my arms. A large gash was etched into my skin. I was too weak with the headaches. Giving up seemed like an appropriate option. But no, I need to keep fighting. I've been raised and trained to never surrender. I whirled around and I thrusted my saber at his chest. When he blocked that, I withdrew. Instead of attacking again, I jammed it into the pipes that lined along the bottom of the walls. It sprayed smoke at the Nighlok's face, momentarily diverting his attention. I then chucked my saber, with exact precision at the entrance' s blue button. The hilt punched it with enough force to open it.

I leaped for the entrance and used my boots to my advantage this time. I slid all the way to the finish line, or so I would have said in a normal situation. From the entryway I saw pine trees of a forest. They were rare. The forest was bulldozed over when I was 6. "This can't be right," I mumbled in confusion.

Subsequently, a massive shock exerted itself into my leg. One leg down and I collapsed onto the dirt of a forest that had been. I shifted my head to see the Nighlok held my Blaster which I had thought was chargeless. My mistake. The Nighlok stepped out of the shuttle and glowered over me. His eyes, so dark and full of depth. I could have looked into them forever, searching for any light in the end of those tunnels.

One seeing I wasn't any trouble, he returned to the shuttle. I struggled to stand up and pursue him, but I stumbled. I was restricted to sitting and watching the shuttle power up its engines and took off into the night sky.

So many wrong factors. When I entered that time machine it was in the middle of the afternoon, but here, in a forest that shouldn't exist, it was night.

No. This can't be. I traveled back in time. But how far?

I patted my pockets for my Morpher and I couldn't find it. My Morpher, Saber, and Blaster were still on that shuttle. Any other person would have taken the blame for leaving them, though in the strangest sense, I felt outsmarted. The Nighlok just knew exactly what I would do... I couldn't look further into it, I was blacking out. The effects of the blast were, at last, coming. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes. But not before seeing a blurred shapes of a faces gazing down at me. I was on the verge of unconsciousness when I had my last headache. Then it became clear to me. The final piece of the puzzle squeezing into the fit. One face came clearly into view and I recognized it. I knew I was safe.

"Dad?" was all I said. Then I blacked out.

**A/N: Don't be mad at me!**

**Sorry it's been what, like, a year since I last updated? It's just ever since Samurai ended, I lost my inspiration. I miss it so much. Megaforce isn't really cutting it for me to be honest. Good concept, but I can't stand not seeing the Samurai Gang on my TV every Saturday. I'm just wanted to put a start to this story. I hope that it could push me into continuing it. I feel bad that I haven't been contributing to the Ranger fandom lately and I'm out to make it up to you guys, for those who still read this story. **

**Thanks anyway. **

**And sorry again. **

***~Phoebee~***


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 1 'Coming Home'

Jayden was thrown to the ground by a powerful force known as Master Xandred, the ruler of the Netherworld. The impact caused him to demorph. Through dazed eyes, he watched as Xandred repeated the same process with his older sister Lauren. Her helmet broke into two, exposing her face covered in specks of dirt. She picked herself up and shakily stood before Xandred, her Shodophone ready in hand.

"No," Jayden quivered. Then he brought himself to stand next to Lauren with most of his strength. He flipped out his Samuraizer and looked into his sister's eyes, "The strength of one is not enough. We do this together, or we can't win."

Lauren nodded in agreement, "Little brother, you don't know how much Father would be proud of us today." The siblings shared a smile before returning to the seriousness of the situation. The rest of the team were occupied on the seizure of Xandred's ship in the city. They nearly had them back to the Sanzu. He wished they could be here to help.

Jayden then spoke to the one responsible for his father's passing, "Alright Xandred. This is last time you wreak havoc in this world," Then in perfect unison, Jayden and Lauren etched scarlet red dashes into the air.

Once recognizing what symbol they planned to create, Xandred roared and released a blast of energy at the two Red Rangers. Jayden and Lauren were taken by surprise, in the middle of drawing the symbol, they quickly ducked. Instead of being thrown across the rocky terrain, the rest of the Samurai Rangers arrived, using the speed of light to stand in front of Jayden and Lauren and taking full force of the blow, but not without sending a quintuple slash back at Xandred. The force pushed Xandred down onto the ground.

The five Rangers fell to the ground, transforming into their civilian forms. The smoke cleared and Jayden rushed over to check on his friends, "Guys!"

"It's alright Jay," Antonio coughed, "We weakened him long enough for you guys to do the Sealing symbol."

Kevin rolled over to face Jayden, "It's up to you two now," Emily could only give a reassuring smile.

"You can do it," Mia breathed as she cupped his face, "I believe in you Jayden," She kissed his cheek as a sign of good luck.

Jayden took her hands in his, "Your belief in me is all I ever need." Winning this fight meant a normal life where it's just him and her and no Ranger business. It seemed like an impossible dream, but he was more than willing to do this for his father, his friends, and Mia.

"Jayden! He's getting back up!" Lauren pulled Jayden and they both began etching out Sealing symbol all over again. Jayden drew a stroke with perfect precision. One small mistake could affect the strength of the Seal. Lauren gripped her other hand to stable it while writing, it was shaking too much. Xandred used his sword to steady himself, but by the time he stood up, it was too late.

The Shibas finished the Sealing symbol. "Samurai Symbol Power! Seal!" They snapped their arms out, firing their two symbols at rapid speed towards Xandred. The red Kanji symbols were absorbed into his very skin and, like poison, spread throughout his body. Master Xandred cried out in pain and turned his head to see a gateway into the Netherworld being opened behind him. The sky crumbled to open this gateway, just for the Master.

Jayden could see the Panorama city in the distance. The Sanzu River water was being drained through the GAPS, Xandred's ship, capsized due to the Rangers' successful attack, was submerged into the flowing red river and eventually seeping through one GAP, disappearing in a brilliant purple light.

Xandred only grinned wickedly at Jayden and Lauren. He knew something they didn't. There was one final trick, Jayden thought and took a step backwards, suddenly cautious.

"You foolish Rangers!" His raspy voice echoed throughout the night, giving Jayden a shiver up his spine, "Hear me now as I say this is not the last time! The Nighlok would rise again and we will take over the human world. But for now, I curse you Shiba clan!"

Jayden looked to Lauren. He saw that she made no movement in anger or fear, only standing there and taking in what Xandred had to say. He was never one for superstition, but he had an uncanny feeling Xandred was serious.

"Until the prophetical one shall come and destroy me for good, there will be no Red Samurai Ranger for future generations!" He sent out a stream of black smoke from his hands. The smoke traveled and wrapped itself around Jayden's hand in which he held his Samuraizer. Suddenly, the Samuraizer's surface increased in temperature. It burned Jayden's hand. He dropped it in an instant. The same thing happened to Lauren. She dropped her Shodophone for it was no longer capable of being activated, much less be touched. Her Ranger suit then faded into smoke, leaving her in her civilian wear.

The other Rangers mustered up the strength to stand back up. They rushed to their Red Rangers as they watched their lifelong enemy sucked back into the Netherworld.

But his last words to them stuck to the Samurai Rangers' minds and still haunt them to this very day.

* * *

Jayden woke up from his nightmare. It had been the same one occurring ever since he and the Rangers defeated him nearly a year ago. He rubbed his eyes and checked the alarm clock. It was already 8:30 AM. He turned to his other side and tried to get some sleep. Then realization dawned on to him. Jayden shot up straight from bed and checked the calendar.

Saturday. It was today. Jayden was ecstatic for what would be going on today until he remembered he was supposed to be assisting Ji. He rushed out of his room in his pajamas and into the kitchen where Ji was placing a big chocolate cake into the fridge.

"Ji, I'm so sorry-"

"Jayden, you know very well that today is a big day. You should have risen out of bed early," Ji scolded him.

"I know, but that nightmare keeps bothering me. It seems to be throwing off my sleep,"

Ji walked over to Jayden with concern, "I know it's hard to think about the curse. But think, Xandred is Sealed away, so there is no need for Rangers. Your children wouldn't have to worry about the Ranger responsibility,"

"But Ji, he's going to come back eventually. What if the prophetical one is in the next generation?" Jayden argued. For some reason, he couldn't help but think that Ji was wrong. He had a strange feeling his children would have the need to perform Ranger duties.

"You may be right. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You still need to tidy up the front yard," Jayden laughed, even as Ji shoved a broom and a dustpan in his hands and pushed him out the front door. Despite being in his pajamas outside, he gladly swept the front porch. The thought of today had him in a jovial mood.

It took 10 minutes to clean up the porch. Jayden was about to head inside the house when he heard the gates open.

"Thought no one can see you in your PJ's? Huh, little brother?" Jayden swiveled around to see his sister, tugging along her red suitcase and a red plaid bag.

"Lauren!" He walked over and gave his sister a tight hug, "What are you doing here early?"

"I just couldn't wait to see my brother. It's been what? 8 months since we last each other? You've gotten taller," she remarked and they both laughed. Jayden offered to take her suitcase inside, "Um, no you don't. I've got it,"

"Come on in. You could help Ji and I prepare the accommodations. It's a big day,"

"I know!" Lauren squealed with excitement, "It's not everyday you have the Samurai team together for vacation. I really want to see them all again,"

"And in a few hours, you will. I miss everybody,"

Lauren raised an eyebrow, something a Shiba tends to do, "Everybody? Don't you miss someone in particular?"

"WellI've always wonder how Antonio's doing..."

"Come on! I meant Mia. When did you last see her?"

"A few weeks ago," Jayden smiled and shrugged as if it was no big deal. But Lauren on the other hand took it as somewhat of a big deal, "I feel terrible. Your girlfriend spends more time with you than I do but so many things got in the way-"

"Don't say that. I know you're busy trying to find a new life for yourself. It's okay."

"Thanks for understanding but still, you're happy when you're with her. Mia must be really special."

Jayden gazed at the bench in the yard where he and Mia sat, the time they began going out, "Yeah. She definitely is," He opened the door for his sister, still looking at the bench, "Let's go and help Ji. The others would be here at noon. We might as well cook lunch for them."

"Ooh, maybe _I_ should cook. Mia taught me a few recipes. It's the least I could do," Lauren said as she went inside.

"Great," Jayden muttered sarcastically under his breath.

The hours flew by as Jayden, Ji, and Lauren prepare for the others arrival. It wasn't just the team coming to the Shiba House. Terry and Serena were accompanying their siblings to this event. It would be one big Samurai Family at the house for the next few weeks.

Before the three knew it, it was noon. Jayden was crashed out on the couch while Lauren was in the kitchen with Ji. Ji decided to save the day by teaching Lauren how to make a proper dish. Sometimes Jayden would hear, "But Mia did this," or "Mia would have used a different ingredient," as he walked by the kitchen.

Jayden was checking his watch. His friends should be arriving by now.

Then he heard a sound of a powerful engine coming from outside. Lauren rushed out of the kitchen when she heard it. She and Jayden shared a look before running outside. Jayden threw open the door and saw the house gates open up; and zooms in a green motorcycle with two motorcycle circled around the front yard before parking the vehicle next to Ji's motorcycle. The riders took off their helmet, revealing a daring Mike and a jovial Emily.

"Jay! Lauren!" Mike hopped off the motorcycle to shake hands with Jayden and hug Lauren. Emily just stood by the motorcycle with a hand on her hip, "Mike? Aren't you forgetting something?" She gestured to the motorcycle with its engine still running.

Mike laughed at his own forgetfulness and went over to turn the engine off and to pocket his keys afterwards. Emily grinned and ran towards Jayden and Lauren with Samurai speed just to hug them. Neither of the Shiba siblings were prepared for that or the strength Emily used for her bear hugs.

"It's great to see you both!"

"You too!" Lauren greeted as Emily pulled away, "How's life back on the farm?"

"Amazing, though quite peaceful," Mike answered for his girlfriend, "I still can't believe we don't have to worry about Nighlok running around,"

Emily agreed, "Oh yeah. Mike nearly attacked a chicken because he was so paranoid. All it did was bawk at him."

Jayden shook his head while laughing, knowing the feeling. He was constantly alert and made the instinct to reach for his pocket where his Samuraizer used to be, then he would remember that Ji had put it with Lauren's shodophone in a secret location, so it wouldn't bring harm to Jayden and Lauren. Jayden was brought back to reality when he gazed at the motorcycle and noticed that there wasn't a place for their bags. Mike and Emily were only holding their helmets as well as each other's hands, "Um...where are your suitcases? And isn't Serena going to be here?"

"That's taken care of, my friend," Mike smirked. And as if on cue, the sound of car horn pierced the friendly atmosphere.

A blue Toyota Cruiser rolled into the area with an authoritative Kevin yelling at the people of the backseat, "Stop fooling around you two! Don't make me take out my shinai! I swear I'll beat the both of you. Mia, tell them to quit it,"

Jayden was thrilled to see the Pink Samurai Ranger in the passenger seat, trying to calm down not only her sibling but Emily's sibling as well. Terry and Serena were bouncing in their seats since they were excited for the get-together...or maybe they were on a sugar high. Terry did have the tendency to bring along some Sugar Snackers to many of the places he went.

Kevin parked his Cruiser by the concrete wall that encircles the house. Kevin, Mia, Serena, and Terry stepped out of the car. To Jayden, this was his first time seeing Serena in person. She nearly resembled Emily but was taller and a bit paler. He could tell that Serena was still recovering from years of ill health. Terry had to help her out of seat, but telling from the expression on her face she certainly want the help, signaling a headstrong attitude in Jayden's mind.

"Hello," she greeted him kindly, "You must be the famous Red Ranger I've been hearing all about."

"And you must Serena. It's nice to finally meeting you. I hope you're feeling well enough to partake in the activities,"

Terry tripped, startling Serena. She nudged him hard with her elbow for his incompetence. "Oh, I am. Don't let this image fool you," She stated with confidence. Would have been a great addition to the team, Jayden thought, though he couldn't think of not having Emily. She was just like her sister. He better be careful on not underestimating Serena.

"And Terry, still rocking the guitar?"

"Yeah," Terry rasped out. The blow to the stomach must have hurt a lot, "I'm still a doctor-in-training but on some nights I would perform. We even have a gig tonight,"

"I know. We're all going to be there Terry,"

Kevin popped open the truck and hauled the luggage onto his shoulders. Lauren walked over to help him. The Blue Ranger watched wide eyed at Lauren lifting his own duffle bag which carried most of his training weapons. It was heavy but she showed no sign of difficulty as she took the bags inside. Kevin's shocked expression turned into one of an impressed teammate. Jayden caught the look the Blue Ranger was giving Lauren as she brought the bag inside.

Jayden gave his salutations to Kevin but not without saying, "Two words, Kevin. _My. Sister_." Kevin quickly shuffled into the Shiba House after that.

Then there was Mia. Jayden thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Jayden embraced his girlfriend tightly, "It's been a while." he said.

"Jay, I've missed you," Mia kissed him on the cheek, "So, what have you got planned for this amazing vacation?"

"Well, I was thinking I should tell everybody at once,"

Mia scanned the front yard and did a head count, "Oh yeah, Antonio isn't here yet." Then Jayden heard his phone ring. Since he couldn't use his Samuraizer anymore, Ji bought him a cell phone, a real one that couldn't draw kanji symbols in the air. But it was a way to communicate with his friends. It was text from Antonio.

"_Sorry. I'm late. Catch you at dinner. Picking up a surprise first," _Jayden read aloud, "Typical of Antonio."

"Lauren," Ji called from the door, "Which one is your suitcase? I need to put it in your room."

"It's the striped one. The one you gave me for Christmas _eve_," Then all of the sudden Jayden's head pounded and he doubled over in pain. On top of the nightmares, he had been getting painful migraines. He winced and brought his hands to his head.

Mia clasped onto Jayden's shoulder, "Oh no. Not again. Jayden!"

And as quickly as it came, the migraine stopped. Strange. Jayden straightened up, "Yeah. Nothing to worry about,"

"How bad was it?" Mike went over and asked. Frankly, these migraines had been happening with the team excluding Lauren. Jayden would get several updates from the team every once in awhile concerning the migraines. Antonio nearly fell overboard suffering from a major migraine and Kevin could hardly train for the Olympics with having a few migraines.

"Not as bad as all the other times,"

"Yeah, I think they are getting better,"

"C'mon, let's get you inside," Mia assisted Jayden to through the front door with the others behind them. Jayden tried to assure the team he was fine, but to no avail. They knew what it was like, though there just seemed to be no definite solution.

**A/N: **

**Remember when the Samurai Rangers took a memory serum at the end of 'Future is in the Past'? The migraines are a side effect. In this chapter, you could see how some of the words would trigger them. They might start to remember their kids soon. I personally love the idea of Kevin/ Lauren. In the other story I made it like they haven't been around in the future, never interacting with the Samurai Family as much. That will be cleared up in the next chapter. Next chapter, more of the prophecy will be explained and we get to see into the future! Yep, the Samurai kids are in the next one. So stick around!  
**

**Thanks for bearing with me guys!  
**

**Don't forget to review!**

***~Phoebee~*  
**


End file.
